Mostly our Future
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets & Smoldering". Penelope & David move into a new journey together as they plan their future together.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Secrets and Smoldering"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Slowly waking waking from a deep sleep, Penelope's mind wandered a bit before she opened her eyes. A massive headache was forming in her forehead, and she remembered the three-too-many glasses of wine she had drank the night before. Groaning lightly, she rubbed her temple and let her eyes open to the far too bright room that was certainly not her own.

_Oh! I'm at Rossi's… Oh we drank too much last night… and… I'M ENGAGED! _Her thoughts slammed the memories of David's proposal forcefully into her minds eye and she sat up ubruptly and looked down at her hand. Yep, it wasn't a dream, there was a massive diamond formation on her ring finger.

A groan from behind her made her jump. "Oh, jesus… you scared me…" Holding a hand to her quickly beating heart she looked down at her now fiance.

"It's too early, kitten… lay back down with me…" David put his bare arm around her naked middle.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Wrapping the sheets around her she scrambled out of the bed before he could use his charm to keep her trapped there forever. This was bad, or was it good? Was this really happening? This is what she had wanted, wasn't it?

Carefullyl shutting the bathroom door behind her she rested her throbbing forehead against the door. _Okay, Penelope.. calm down, think…. _She turned on the shower and made the water extra hot. A good shower should rinse some clarity into her foggy and hungover head.

_This is what I wanted… I wanted him to tell me he loved me… granted I didn't expect that he wouild propose… with a Franco Martinee ring from fucking France… how the hell did he know about that.. _A quick image of her not so carefully hidden magazine from the desk drawer flashed into her mind. _Of course, I had it circled. That sneak… _She smiled fondly as she stepped into the shower and looked down at the three-stone compilation on her finger again. God, but it _was _gorgeous.

_I said yes. I said yes… and we're going to Belize to get married… _Letting the hot water spray her hair and face she smiled again. This wasn't so bad? A bit shocking, yes…. But not bad. She would just have to insist on a long engagement. _Yes.. a very long engagement. I'll just tell him that I need a while to plan my dream wedding. Which never included plans for a beach wedding in Belize… Not in one month, no… I can't do a wedding in Belize, my mother… _"MY MOTHER!" Penelope squealed aloud. "Oh no, oh no… She hasn't even met him!" She whispered to herself.

"Pen? You okay in there?" David was knocking impatiently on the door, a dangerously worried tone to his voice.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute!" She sang fake-sweetly as she poked her head around the shower curtain.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck… he's got to meet daddy… he has to ask permission! Daddy's gonna shoot him…. And Timothy! Oh Timmy's gonna shoot him after daddy does…" Penelope frantically whispered, looking blindly around the shower stall for some sort of answer to her new predicament.

Outside the bathroom door Dave threw on a pair of jeans and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. His fiancé deserved breakfast in bed, and a mimosa, he was sure she hadn't escaped their wine celebration unscathed.

Grabbing his phone from the charger he hit the speed dial and held it to his ear between his shoulder and used his free hands to open the refrigerator and pull out some eggs and orange juice.

"Good morning Dave." Hotch sounded like he'd been awake for a while already.

"She said yes, Aaron." Dave smiled triumphantly into the phone.

"Wow… well congratulations… I'm happy for you… I didn't realize you were going to do this so soon…"

"I couldn't wait, Hotch. Having the ring was like being a kid at Christmas and not being able to open the presents." Dave chuckled his confession to his best friend.

"Dave… I don't mean to burst your bubble, but… Penelope is still going to want you to do it the traditional way, you realize this right?"

"What are you talking about Aaron? I got down on one knee…" Dave lit the stove and put a pan on it for the eggs.

"I mean her father, Dave… her parents, you'll want to get their blessing."

Rossi left an egg half cracked in mid-air as the yolk slowly escaped over his fingers.

"Dave?"

"Shit, Aaron… I didn't even think of it… ah shit."

"Yea, shit is right. She and her brother might be adopted, but her parents are very traditional Latino Catholic. Her father is from Aguascalientes, Mexico. I advise you meet him first, make a good impression, wait a while, then ask. They are living in Arizona currently. Belize may have to wait."

"Thanks Aaron. I gotta go, I'll keep you posted." Trying not to get the sticky egg mess on his cell while clicking it shut his excited mood was immediately deflated. How had he forgotten such an important detail? "Goddamnit." He threw a pile of eggshells in the trash.

"What's the matter?" Penelope entered the kitchen in a lacy, short pink bathrobe while hand toweling her hair dry. Dave smiled at the site of her, if this is what he could look forward to for the rest of his life he was a very happy man.

"God you look delicious." Taking in her in his arms he buried her face in her neck and began kissing the exposed skin while finding her ass with his hands.

"Oh no you don't." She swatted his wandering fingers from her buttocks. "We need to talk." Gently pushing him away from her, she looked at his squarely.

"Okay, but not until after a mimosa. I have a headache. I'm betting you do as well." He grabbed a champagne bottle from the wine rack and popped the top while she gathered a couple of glasses.

"I have a confession to make, Pen, and I'm not proud of it. I just called Hotch to tell him the good news…. He reminded me that I haven't spoken to your parents yet." He finished pouring the beverages and handed her a glass.

"Yea… I came to that conclusion as well this morning. And it added to my headache." She made a sarcastic face and raised her glass mockingly to his. After taking a long sip and savoring the bubbly liquid she continued. "We need to visit them in Arizona. Daddy has to meet you … Momma too. And my brother Timmy. And…. I …." She looked down into her glass, not knowing how to tell him she needed time, that this was happening a little too fast.

"What, kitten? You can tell me…" Dave put a finger under her chin and pulled her face to look at his.

"This is wonderful. It's all wonderful. I want this. I love this.." She looked down and fingered her ring.

"But?" David felt his heart sink… Was she already having cold feet? Would she say that she couldn't be with him unless her father approved?

"I just want to take it slow. Or, a little slow_er_. I love the idea of Belize but I don't know if I want to be married there… It isn't exactly how I had always imagined it…" She felt ashamed to ruin his well made plans and the beautifully romantic thing he'd done for her last night.

"Baby that's perfectly fine…. Whatever you want, princess. Whatever you want." Dave smiled and relaxed marginally, time he could give her, any wedding she could dream of, he could give her. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her plump lips, slowly and lovingly, using his tongue to sweep along the edge, tasting her.

"Really? That's it? No argument about why wait?" She giggled as she wormed into his arms, teasing him about his usually boisterous mannerisms and always getting his way.

"Don't hurt my ego, sweetheart. I don't think you understand that when I say _whatever you want _I mean it, and I know you could fully take advantage of that if you got a mind to. Call your parents today, we'll leave whenever you want."

"Well right now, I want to drink this, take an advil and eat some breakfast… and Dave, Thank you. It means a lot to me that you meet my parents." Penelope stood on her tip toes to kiss him back, a gesture that warmed him to his chore.

"Your wish is my command. How do you want your eggs?" Turning his attention back to the stove, David Rossi smiled broadly. This was a picturesque glimpse into their daily future, having breakfast together and living in married bliss. He couldn't wait.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading! More to come throughout the day, as I'm traveling and have nothing else to do. Haha! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hey momma." Penelope smiled fondly into the phone, hearing her mother's familiar voice and broken English. She was glad it was her mother who had answered their one, old-fashioned land-line, instead of her father. She felt very nervous to talk to them about meeting the new man in her life. She had never had a serious relationship before, so she had never had to face her parents and bringing a boyfriend around. For whatever reason, she felt like a kid that was doing something bad and had to confess to her parents who were going to be disappointed in her. _Calm down, god, Penelope, you haven't done anything wrong…._ She took another long pull from her mimosa. This was going to take courage.

Dave rubbed her leg and smiled encouragingly at her from his side of the couch, pretending to watch the nearly muted Television but also quite as nervous as she was, straining to hear every detail of the conversation. God, this needed to go well. Everything depended on it. Why did he feel like a teenager asking to take a girl to prom and meeting her disapproving father?

"Everything is good, really good. I wanted to talk to you about coming to visit." The responding squeal on the other end of the line made her giggle. "She's excited!" Penelope mouthed to David. David pointed to his chest, and mouthed back "Tell her about ME". Penelope waved her hand in the air and shook her head. She didn't know _how _to tell her mother…. Maybe they should just show up?

Dave made a teasing grab for the phone and earned a sound slap on the chest. "Ow!" yelping and rubbing the spot her hand had just smarted he realized he'd said that far too loudly and moved just in time as another well aimed slap came his way.

"No… Nothing momma… I'm at home… by myself." She glared at Rossi. "No no, don't wake him… Just tell him I'm coming to visit .. I'll check for flights that leave tomorrow evening. I…. uh…. I'm bringing my boyfriend." The last part came out in a rush and Penelope winced, closing her eyes as if expecting something painful to happen. "Momma? Are.. you still there?" Dave watched her intently as she opened her eyes and looked down at her cell phone, confused at the silence for a moment. "Yes… he is… actually…. I work with him, at the FBI… His name is David… Momma… NO DON'T WAKE DADDY! It's fine…. Just… tell him I called, I have to go. Tell Timmy I want to see him for dinner tomorrow, no excuses. Okay I really got to go, Love you!" Slowly moving the cell from her face and letting her finger hover over the "end call" button she winced and shut it off.

"Oh my god…" Groaning, she set the cell phone on the end table as carefully as if it were a bomb, and drained her mimosa glass.

"Well. That was entertaining." Rossi moved back to his spot next to her on the couch and turned up the TV, trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter.

"I don't know what _you're _laughing about, mister. You'll be looking down the business end of my daddy's double barrel tomorrow night. I hope you have a plan." She put her face her hands and groaned again.

"Stop worrying, kitten. I've done this before. I got along great with all three of my father in laws." Another hard slap told him that was probably not the best comment he could have made to assuage her worries.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Bags are all checked, babe. We're ready to go through security." Rossi was feeling quite optimistic about the entire trip, even though it meant everything that her parents approve he was sure that if they were people of any substance and sense, they would love that their only daughter had found someone who adored her the way he did. What could go wrong with that?

Penelope had been mostly silent all day, except for the panicked squealing he had witnessed while at her apartment and waiting for her to finish packing – apparently Sephora mascara was something a woman couldn't possibly live without and the whole place would have to be torn to pieces in order to find it. He chalked it up to nerves, he'd never seen her so wound-up.

She stood now, squeezing all the blood out of Emily's hand, a look of pure terror on her face.

"We're ready to go through.."

"I heard you!" Penelope waived her free hand up and down to shush him. "Oh my god, Emily. I wish I could take you with me…"

Emily carefully pried Penelope's fingers from her crunched hand. "I'm not a good luck troll, Pen. These are your parents, you're not facing diabolical unsubs for Godssake. They are going to be happy for you, now get through security and for the love of sanity have a cocktail on the plane so you don't have a panic attack!"

A sort of strangled sob was all Penelope answered with, hugging her friend for the tenth time and reluctantly releasing her to take David's hand. She wasn't at all happy with him, somehow this was all his fault and why was he so damn relaxed? His classic Rossi manner, like nothing would ever dare stand in his way. Christ, it was hot and yet maddening as all hell at the same time.

Once seated in their secluded first-class cubby, which Rossi had insisted on purchasing, Penelope did indeed order a vodka tonic, and began rummaging through her purse for the newly acquired anti-anxiety medication JJ had procured for her just hours ago.

"Is it really that bad, Pen?" Dave looked up from his magazine to give her a concerned look.

"Yes, David. It is. You don't know my father. I'm scared of him, and you'd be wise to have a little fear yourself." She found the blue pills and put one in her mouth.

"They love you, why wouldn't they be happy for you? I realize they will need to get to know me first, but…"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Please stop talking. I can't talk about this anymore." She pulled out her laptop and opened her work email and began clicking away.

David wisely shut up, but he was beginning to think there was more to this story than she was telling him. Usually, when he had a haunch he'd call _her _to sniff out the truth with her research, and now his only tech resource was the object of his curiosity. Pulling out his cell phone he shot a text to JJ.

_What isn't she telling me?_

After a few moments of no response, he put the phone back into his jacket pocket and reclined his seat. Might as well get comfortable, no telling what was waiting for him after this six hour flight.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Sweetheart, wake up, we've landed." Dave nudged Penelope gently, smiling at her obviously knocked-out-cold state. How many tonics had she had while he had slept? _Oh boy, this might be more entertaining that I thought…_

"Oh…" coming-to, she began silently gathering her things into her brightly colored carry-on bag.

"How you feeling?" He helped her up and grabbed all their bags.

"Heavenly." She replied dryly. "Oh, do you have the box? For the ring? I have to take it off before I forget…" She looked up at him frantically and violently pulled it off her finger.

"I'll hold it for you." He winked and smiled devishly. "Your secret is safe with me, Miss Garcia." Taking the ring, he stuck it into his jacket.

"You're wicked." She shook her head and made her way out of the plane, turning her back to him and smiling at the sound of his chuckling. At least he was enjoying this, she was certain not to.

While standing around the luggage conveyor, waiting for their bags, Penelope suddenly screamed and Dave turned quickly to the sound, ready to kill. Her shrill scream had turned to laughter when the dark young man who had surprised her and picked her up from behind put her down and gave her a huge hug.

"Pennybear! it's good to see you sis!" Penelope kissed her brother on the cheek. "It's good to see you too, Timmy. I didn't know you were coming, you didn't have to, we planned on taking a taxi…"

"You're so big-city, with your taxi's. I don't mind. Got a new truck I want to show off, anyhow." Timothy's face turned serious as he finally acknowledged David's presence.

"Tim." He introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

"David Rossi. Nice to meet you." Dave smiled cordially. Tim simply nodded and pulled his jeans up a little.

"Well, how many bags ya got?" He asked Penelope, turning back to see a strained look on her face.

"Not many… two…" She wrung her hands and rubbed the spot where her ring had been minutes ago. She already felt naked without it's weight.

"You can wipe that look off your face, I ain't gonna bite him, ya know." He turned his face from her to wink at Dave and take the bright yellow suitcase Dave just grabbed off the conveyor belt. "Daddy might, but I won't." He chuckled, and so did David.

"Oh stop…" She flapped both hands in the air and picked up her laptop case as David got the last bag and they prepared to walk out.

"I ain't fooled, little sister. There's a red blister round that finger like a sumbitch."  
Timothy pulled on some sunglasses as they stepped into the sweltering Arizona heat and laughed when he heard Penelope gasp.

"I like him." Rossi also pulled on a pair of sunglasses and Penelope watched in horror as the two new friends coolly made their way to the truck, chatting like they'd known each other for years.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Sakelly, Guardean-Vampiress, & EmEliza - - thank you for reviewing! Writing for you while I sit in a very long car ride from L.A. back to Sacramento. Many hours of writing ahead! Enjoy =) =)**


	3. Chapter 3

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Sitting in the back seat of Tim's spacious F250, Penelope worked to keep her breathing normal as the anxiety grew in her about seeing her father meet David. _Why am I so worked up? He's not going to actually murder him in a house full of witnesses… _She knew though that he wouldn't approve. She knew already that David's age and prior marriages were already huge cases against him. Vinceno Garcia was a very traditional, and devout Catholic man. He had never allowed her to go to dances, he had never allowed her to have boys over, and he had once yanked her into the car in the church parking lot when he saw a boy talking to her. That particular memory sent shivers down her spine, he had been so angry that he had taken her home and spanked her severely, and had spent even more time yelling at the top of his lungs about how evil it was for her to act like a harlot. That was just in middle-school… High school had been worse.

Her rebellion had started in high school, and had caused a huge riff between herself and her father, ending in him kicking her out. She had a group of close knit friends in school who had turned her onto computer hacking, but as some of them were boys she wasn't allowed to hang out with them. It wasn't bad enough that she was an outcast at school, labeled as a nerd, teased mercilessly about her weight and adopted status.

"Oh GOD." The memories of her years living in her parents home were flooding back and overwhelming her.

Tim and Dave stopped their chatting about his new trucks horsepower and turned to look at her.

"Babe?" Dave looked downright worried when he saw the blanched look on her face.

"I'm fine." She waived her hand in front of her face and busied herself with her purse, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to well.

"Pennybear… I'll be there. Don't worry about a thing."

"What exactly am I missing here?" Dave leveled Timothy with a serious stare.

"Dad & Pen haven't always gotten along in the past. Well, they are kind of like two fightin' dogs in the same cage. I 'spect you're only here 'cause she wants to do things right by momma. She never did care much for what Daddy had to say. And I don't blame ya, Pen. He's a mean old cuss." Timothy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her in the rearview mirror.

Penelope smiled appreciatively at him. David looked back at Penelope with a concerned glare. "What does he mean, two fighting dogs in the same cage, Pen?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just an expression. We don't get along."

"Penelope." He turned on the famous Rossi don't-give-me-bullshit tone.

"Let it be, Dave." Timothy apparently had his own tone, and it sounded like he could hold his own with Rossi.

Evaluating the look on both their faces, he decided to let it go for now. Facing forward in the cabin of the truck he once again pulled out his cell phone, still no text message from JJ. He sighed impatiently.

_JJ. I'm on my way to their house. Her brother just referred to them as two fighting dogs in the same cage, WHAT happened with Pen and her father? I know you know, tell me or I'll get it out of her somehow, so help me._

As he sent the message he noticed they were pulling off the freeway to a deserted looking part of town with few buildings and lots of barren fields.

"Will I have cell phone reception out here?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Depends on your carrier. I'd imagine it'll be spotty, at best." Tim continued navigating deeper into the sticks.

Several vibrations from his cell phone told him his threat had worked, and JJ was ready to talk.

_Don't you dare badger her. She's only doing this for her mother. _

_Pen hates him. He's changed in old age, but when she was growing up he was a very abusive man, to her and her mother. _

_Just leave it alone, Rossi._

_Don't put her through anymore than she's already dealing with._

Rossi ground his teeth together, anger bubbling in his stomach as he fought to keep a straight face. Another beep had him cringing at what he might learn next.

_Delete these messages, and don't you dare tell her I said anything._

Sighing, he began deleting the messages, starting with the last, when a huge dip in the road they were now on sent it flying from his hands and landing somewhere on the floorboard.

"Sorry about that, rough out here… they haven't repaved these roads since my dad was a kid." Tim bounced in his seat from the rough road.

Pulling into an old neighboring association, Tim looked back to see Penelope's face registering the familiarity of where she grew up. It broke his heart to see her so stressed out. Their childhood hadn't been perfect, by any means, but it had been a hell of a lot better for him than where he'd come from. He had always been personally torn with adoration for the man that had "rescued" him from the drug house he had been living in as a little boy, to disgust at the way he had seen him treat Penelope and their mother.

"This is it." Timothy pulled his truck into a modest driveway and put it in park next to an old van.

David took off his sunglasses and looked at the single-family home before him. Faded white paint and chipped once-blue trim, surrounded by well maintained desert flowers, cacti and bushes.

Stepping out, he opened the rear door and helped her step down, amused at her wedge heels and sundress in a place like this.

This was going to be every bit as challenging as Penelope had anticipated, if he had to pretend to have any respect for a man that had ever hurt his Penny in any way.

Stepping closer to her he whispered in her ear, "I am not letting you stay here tonight. You're coming to the hotel with me, I don't care what they say."

Smiling gratefully up at him, she shook her head sadly. "We talked about this, my mother expects me to stay, and I can't leave _with _you they'll think we're sleeping together!"

"We are, Penelope." David grimaced, he wasn't going to let this one go. He'd carry her out if he had to.

"Hush!" She swatted at him and turned to grab her things out of the cab.

"Penelope!?" A short, dark skinned and dark haired woman with an apron came out of the house, all wrinkles and smiles.

"Momma!" Penelope shoved her bags at Dave and ran to meet her on the porch, stooping to hug her adoptive mother.

"You look so pretty. I love this dress!" Mariciela Garcia pulled at the bright fabric on her dress, while exclaiming in a thick accent.

"Well, I brought you a matching one, I knew you'd like it." Penelope beamed.

"Oh, no… I can't. Only young beautiful girls like you can wear that stuff. And this is David." She shaded her eyes against the sunlight and looked up to see him.

"Ma'am." David reached out to shake her hand, and she took it, shaking gingerly and not hiding a look of slight shock and confusion on her face.

"Well let's get inside." Timothy saw Penelope's face falling as the first signs of disapproval washed over her, and nudged her with the luggage he was carrying. "Come on, Pen. Dinner smells ready…"

"Yes, yes it is. Come, come. You must be tired." Mrs. Garcia led the way back into the house.

"It's okay, Pen. Doesn't change anything…" Tim said quietly.

Dave was straightened his back and looked after the small woman with a newfound anger. He didn't give a damn if they sang his praises and gave a blessing or not, they could all go to hell and he would leave with Penelope to their own paradise.

"Dave…?" Penelope consciously changed her features to one of confidence and happiness, but it was too late, he'd already seen her disappointment in her mother's reaction, which could be about nothing else than his age since she didn't know him yet.

"Yep. Let's go." He took her hand without looking at her, not wanting her to see the sting of pride he was feeling.

_This is the worst idea I've ever had… I can't put him through this… oh my poor Dave… _Penelope's thoughts were glum, and the worst part of the evening hadn't even started yet.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Hope you enjoyed! I surprised myself with the emotional whirlpool this turned into! But I'm excited to keep exploring it. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hi daddy." Unconsciously squeezing David's hand tighter for support, Penelope stepped into the small living room where her father sat in a recliner, watching football.

"Penny!" Standing up with some effort to face her, he held out his arms to embrace her. Letting go of Dave's hand she gave her father a quick hug and stepped back to stand beside Rossi.

"This is David, m..my boyfriend. David this is my dad, Vinceno Garcia." David clamped his mouth shut and forced a near-smile as he extended his arm to shake hands. Tactically avoiding any pleasantries such as _nice to meet you _he simply gave the man a steely look. "Sir."

Vinceno did not reach for the hand, instead he looked up at the significantly taller man who had just been introduced as Penelope's boyfriend and stared for a long moment, then looked back and Penelope. Finally, Tim broke the silence.

"Don't be that way, daddy. Shake the man's hand. They came along way just to meet you."

Vinceno glared at his son. "Don't tell me what to do in my own house, boy. Pennybear, help your mother with dinner. I'd like to speak with David here." Mariciela had already scooted off to the kitchen and Timothy was standing a bit shocked at his father's behavior and Penelope stood frozen in fear.

"Go on. Clear out, both of you." His English was impeccable by comparison of his wife.

Timmy took Penelope's hand and led her towards the kitchen. When she looked back over her shoulders the sight made her wonder if she should run and hide for cover, or if she should get a bowl of popcorn and watch for entertainment… the two men were standing a few feet apart, in an intense battle of stares that screamed volumes of their equally stubborn and impertinent natures.

"Have a seat." Vinceno resumed his spot in the recliner and turned down the volume on the old box television. Rossi crossed the room and sat pointedly in a sofa to the side of the recliner. Years of interrogation training and experience had ingrained in him the importance of positioning in a room. If He sat in a manner that would imply he'd have to get through Vinceno to get to the door, it gave Vinceno a sense of power. Not totally setting himself up to look vulnerable, he leaned back into the couch and lifted a leg to cross it over the other, folded his hands comfortably and looked directly at the older man.

"You're dating my daughter." Mr. Garcia stated the obvious, still wearing a steely glare. "Yet I never met you, you never asked my permission."

"Perhaps if circumstances were different and we didn't live thousands of miles apart I might have." He replied slowly, keeping his tone unthreatening, and kind.

Vinceno nodded his head slightly, though he was caught off guard a bit.

"I'm here now. You don't know anything about me or my family or my upbringing, so I invite you to ask any questions you have, about me, about Penelope and I… anything. I am an honest man with nothing to hide, and no shame."

Again, Vinceno nodded slightly.

"I'll ask. I'll ask why an older man like you isn't married. I'll ask why you like young women. Why you don't have one your own age?"

Rossi hadn't expected this at all, he considered her age such a non-issue for him he hadn't expected _his _age to be an issue either. Stuffing his anger and keeping his expression neutral, he nodded as well, in a gesture that it was a fair question.

Knowing this next bit of information would not be well received, he prepared himself for the worst case reaction – and the result of maybe being told to leave.

"I am divorced. I have been married, three times. I haven't been in a relationship in almost 15 years until Penelope." Trying not to grimace at the now downright disgusted look on Vinceno's face he continued before the man could interrupt and kick him out. "I always chose the wrong women, at the wrong time in my life. Except one. My first wife was the only woman that didn't marry me for money, and she died last year. My career ended our marriage. I was young and zealous and chased fame and fortune instead of being a good husband to her. It's a mistake I'll live with for the rest of my life. I do not like younger women, I just happened to fall in love with your daughter. She's the most pure and giving woman I have ever met. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me." His last sentence he said with more emotional conviction than he had anticipated letting into his voice, as he looked down at his hands.

"She is good, and she _is _pure. That's why you cannot be with her. You've proven that you cannot be a good husband, so there is no point in you wasting my little girls time." And with that, Vinceno got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Rossi staring at his hands, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. If Vinceno had yelled and hollered and been simply an over-protective father, he could have dealt with that, but being told he was a proven bad husband…. Hurt more than he ever anticipated. Was he right? Was he wasting Penelope's time? Would he make her as miserable as he did his last three wives?

David was drowning in his own thoughts when a stray tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the hell he'd caused for Caroline. He would never want Penelope to go through anything like that…

"Penelope. You can tell that man to leave. I won't have him in my house." Vinceno sat down at the kitchen table to calmly address his daughter. Mariciela stopped stirring her pot and looked at the table where her family sat.

"Vinny… they just got here…. Viejo, let them stay… they must eat." She softly pleaded.

"Penny can stay. He must go." He did not look up to see the tears in Penelope's eyes, or the shock on Timothy's face.

"Pa…. This is stupid… she's a grown woman, she can date who she likes…" Timmy's anger was getting the best of him.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Vinceno suddenly erupted, making Penelope jump.

"Goodbye momma…" Penelope stood quickly and grabbed her purse, and went to kiss her mother.

"YOU STAY! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE WITH THAT MAN!" Vinceno now stood, the anger and violence she had experienced at his hands as a child now coming through all her memories and into his voice.

Trembling, she felt as though every nightmare she had of facing him again was happening, and in her nightmares it always ended in him hitting her again.

Having heard the shouting, David now came through the kitchen door.

"If you ever raise your voice to her again in my presence you _will _regret it." Fuming, barely keeping his rage in check, David labored to lower his voice to a calm tenor. "Penelope, I'm leaving, I'm not welcome here. If you would like to stay I understand."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

"David, l…lets… g..go…" Penelope was audibly sobbing now, pleading with him, because of her fear. Her father was about to do something physically to one of them, she knew it was coming, it was always coming… after the yelling came the hitting.

"YOU DON'T LEAVE WITH THIS MAN! YOU LEAVE NOW, THEN DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

Backing her way out of the door and pulling David's arm, she realized she was going to have to pull harder as David stared him down. "Dave!" She cried harder.

"Dave, I'll drive you to the hotel…" Tim's voice was low and sad, as he stared at the table, sadness and shame overwhelming him.

David looked at the young man and felt nothing but pity for him.

" Mrs. Garcia, thank you for your hospitality. Tim, after you."

As Timothy got up from the table his father starting shaking with rage. "YOU DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" He moved to stand in front of the boy but Timothy scooted just in time to edge around him and get out of the kitchen after Penelope.

"You've embarrassed your wife and children. You should be ashamed of yourself." David turned his back to the man, having no fear whatsoever of him, and possibly the first man in all of Vinceno's life who hadn't cowered to his bullying ways.

Sitting in the backseat with her, Dave hugged a crying Penelope to his chest as Timothy drove in silence.

"I..I'm..s..so..s..sorry.."

"Shh… baby. It doesn't matter." He shook his head to Tim who was watching in the rear view mirror.

"He's right, Pennybear."

"He's…s..so…m..mean…" She knew he wouldn't approve of Dave, but she hadn't expected that sort of explosion.

"He doesn't approve of my divorced status. That's what did it. I shouldn't have been so….forthcoming." Dave grimaced, feeling that her tears were now his fault.

"Oh..m..my…goooodddd" Penelope sat up, exhausted and done with it. "I'm sorry I even brought you here Dave. I knew he wouldn't ever give us a blessing, I knew it and I came anyways. This is my fault. I set expectations that were impossible for myself." Wiping her tears with a handkerchief he had handed her, she shook her head. "Well. Whatever." She put her hands in her lap and looked into the rearview mirror at her brother. "You'll still come to the wedding, won't you, Timmy?"

Smiling brightly at his sister and her ability to be so resilient, he happily replied "Hell yea I'm coming, I expect to be one of the groomsmen, since I'm you're only brother." They both chuckled, and Dave felt a great wave of relief that some sense of normalcy was returning.

"Of course you'll be a groomsman." Dave chimed in. "I'll fly you out, you'll have to stay with us for a while, so we get a real chance to visit. I know Pen misses you, she keeps a picture of you on her desk at work."

"That true, Pennybear?"

"Of course it is. Would you like that, to stay with us for a week or so before the wedding? I really would love it." Leaning on Dave's shoulder, Penelope smiled at the thought of having her only brother in her wedding. Her fathers reaction wouldn't change the fact that it would be a beautiful wedding, with everyone she loved there.

"Of course I would. When y'all getting married anyways?"

"Next month, in Belize." She answered promptly, pulling the ring from David's jacket pocket and putting it back on her ring finger. "Check out my Franco Martinee Engagement Ring, little brother." And Penelope held out her hand to show off the sparkly 5 carat ring, more appreciation for it than she had before, and more excitement to marry David Rossi than ever.

David looked down at her with a question on his face, and she responded with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"It was a complete disaster. He started yelling, scared Penelope half to death. Luckily I only had to spend one night in East Jesus Nowhere, Arizona." David poured a glass of scotch for himself and Hotch.

"And all because you were honest with him about your ex wives?" Aaron took the glass and nodded a thanks.

"Yep. Her mother has all of the classic signs of an mentally abused woman, completely afraid of him, she barely raises her voice above a whisper to him."

Aaron shook his head sadly. "I didn't know much about Penelope's past, I guess I still don't. JJ has been very tight lipped about it."

"I haven't asked Penelope about it. Plenty of time for that later. She's got her hands full planning a wedding abroad." Dave put his feet up on his desk in his home office where Aaron was visiting.

"I still don't know why you can't just have a church wedding here like normal couples do." Aaron smiled and shook his head. It was so like Rossi to plan something over the top and outrageous as this.

"Ah, we should talk about this, if Belize is half as nice as the pictures I may never come back. I should probably preemptively start the retirement paperwork with Strauss."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Okay, dress #2! I think this is it, guys!" Penelope stepped out of her dressing room with the bridal gown shops owner, holding her train and stepped onto a platform in front of a three way mirror.

JJ and Emily both gasped. JJ began crying. "Penelope it's gorgeous…" She wiped away a tear.

"It's perfect, Pen. It's so you." Emily smiled and stood behind her friend in the mirror, who was playing with the feathery skirt of the gown.

She wore a strapless, mermaid style dress, with intricate lace and beading on the bodice and a multi-layer feathery skirt that splayed out after the hips.

"I think this is it…" She agreed, tears also coming to her eyes as JJ placed a crystal headband on her head of blonde curls, with a long veil that reached to the ground flowed behind. "I just wish…."

"What, Pen? What is it?" Emily put her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"I always thought I would be doing this with my mom. I invited her…. She said that she had to stay home to take care of dad. I'm guessing he won't let her come. I sent them tickets… David tried to call them, to 'patch things up' but…"

"Don't cry, your mascara will run. I'm sure she wishes she could be here…" JJ handed her a hanky.

"If she wanted to, she'd have found a way." Penelope shook her head.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Everything ready?" Rossi had just finished loading the last of the luggage into the SUV.

"Everything 'cept the kitchen sink!" Timothy sang happily from the kitchen, sipping a beer with Morgan.

"Alright, fall out, troops! Wheels up in 90, we need to get everyone's bags checked and through security in next 60. Lets go!" Aaron led the team out of Dave's house, which was now full of boxes in every spare corner of Penelope's apartment belongings now condensed as they began merging their homes together.

"Alright! I haven't flown civilian in _forever!"_ Spencer rubbed his hands together to the confused look on Emily's face.

"You know it's a nightmare, not an adventure, right?" She shook her head. "Where is Penelope?"

"I'll go find her." Dave moved through his crowded home to the direction of their bedroom. Finding it empty and the bathroom shut he called, "Pen, we're ready to go. You alright in there?" He knocked softly on the door.

"Just feeling woozy. Nerves I think." She stepped out with a smile.

"You look great, baby. I like this dress. I think I'll enjoy taking it off of you later." David wrapped his arms around her waist and snaked his hands up the tight pencil skirt, pinching her thighs and ass.

"Oh… you'll like very much what's underneath, then." Putting her arms around his neck and moving closer so he could nip at her earlobe, she closed her eyes in enjoyment. God, but he could make her horny even when they were due to leave for the airport at any minute.

"Please don't keep me in suspense… Can I get a preview?" He pushed her against the door and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"We have to leave!" She squealed as his fingers worked faster, and slid under her breasts when he had the shirt opened enough.

"Mmmm, baby… you should know better than to wear thin lace like this…" ducking his head down to her cleavage he greedily sucked at the skin he could reach while his thumbs rubbed her nipples until they were hard and peaked.

"I'm glad you like… Oh… stop that…" Giggling she grabbed his hair and pulled his head off of her chest. "We have to _leave!_" she knew if he continued that they would be late.

"Hey guys?" Spencer had entered their bedroom, and just as quickly David locked them both in the bathroom, and shut the door before he saw anything.

"We'll leave a little later, Pen isn't feeling well. Go on without us, we'll be right behind you!" Dave called as Penelope whispered her laughter.

"David!"

"Shhh.."

"um… okay… I'll tell Hotch…" Once he heard Spencer's footsteps leave the room he relieved Penelope of her shirt altogether.

Stifling a moan as Dave grabbed her ass hard with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, sucking on her neck and kissing her frantically, she began to give in, an overwhelming desire for him overtaking her senses.

While he removed her skirt she used her fingers to unbutton his pants, forget the shirt, it wasn't necessary to remove for what she wanted, for a craving she was having right now that couldn't be explained.

"Dave? Everything okay in there? Spencer says Pen isn't feeling well?" Aaron was now in the room, getting closer to the bathroom.

Dave lifted his head from her breast "Yea, we'll be right behind you guys." And smiled up at an equally amused Penelope.

"Okay. See you there. Don't forget the plane leaves in an hour and a half."

With the skirt now finally on the floor, Dave took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly, need growing in him at lightening speed, his cock painfully hard against her thighs.

"Baby, I need you so bad right now…" he dropped his hands to her bare ass and squeezed. Her soft and quiet moan was all the encouragement he needed, as he twisted a handful of her thong and pulled, relishing in her whimper as the pressure on the material grew taught along her wet opening. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her legs apart and held her tight against the wall by her thighs while he sucked at her panties.

"You're so wet for me baby…" he continued sucking as he scraped her thong down over her ass and down her legs, being driven by his own need and her heavy breathing.

"Oh my god.. Dave.. need you.. I need you, now, Dave.." She whimpered, pulling his hair below her.

Still holding her with one hand, and sucking her clit from underneath her, he used his free hand to insert a couple fingers into her slick walls, which were already trembling close to the edge.

"ahhh… Dave… ohh yess…" gasping breaths were her lifeline now, she was so close, and he was sucking harder with every passing moment, bringing her closer and almost pushing her to climax, until he stopped.

"Don't… don't stop… what.." Confused, she was suddenly being spun around, and placed over the large, beautifully tiled sink of Rossi's huge bathroom. Catching his eye in the mirror, she understood, and smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her back and put his fingers back inside of her.

"I'm not stopping until you come, baby."

"I'm so close.."

Taking her hip in one hand and a fistful of her hair in another he smiled satisfaction when he heard her gasp.

"Dave… please…"

Hearing her whimper his name with such need nearly made him explode as he entered her, slowly, painfully throbbing and waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" he was always careful not to hurt her.

"Yes! Yes… god yes…"

Leaning over her, he began moving in and out slow at first, holding her head up enough so he rub his thumb along her neck while he kissed any part of it he could reach.

"Faster Dave… fuck…. Harder…" She stiffened her ass against his groin and began crying out in rhythm as he pumped faster and went into her harder.

"Fuck, baby… So tight… Oh god…" he felt himself start to come inside of her as her walls began convulsing around his cock while her orgasm built inside her. "Baby, can't… can't….fuck…"

"Don't stop… I'm …I am…. Ahhhh.." Whimpering sobs sent him over the edge as he exploded inside of her, pulling her hair tighter and her ass closer to him.

Their climax left them both gasping for air in unison, Penelope now fully draped over the sink, her eyes closed with her cheek pressed to the cold tile.

"Wow…" She smiled, "That was…. Incredible…"

"_You _are incredible." He kissed her back as he carefully pulled out, grabbing the excess with some tissue. "Honey, I .."

"Hurry, get dressed! We're going to be late! Oh no… how long were we?" She grabbed her clothing off the floor and fled the bathroom into her room for clean panties.

"…. Didn't use a condom." He finished dryly, to himself.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**JDFanatic, EmEliza, Ganduean-Vampiress, pjcp, LadyAliera, sam121464, xxHawkeye:**

**Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and PMS! Stay tuned, I still have a few hours until I'm home so I'll keep writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Penelope…" David entered the kitchen where she was gathering up the last few items for her purse, but she was now on the phone with Emily. Sighing, and promising he'd remember to tell her later, he grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the house. A no-condom situation wasn't all that important to an almost-married couple anyways, right? He shook it off and smiled. Almost married.

"I'm locking up!" he called as she got into the SUV. She simply nodded in reply, signaling that she was ready as she continued to chat.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Penelope! You almost missed your own honeymoon flight!" Spencer Reid squeaked from his seat as he spotted her locating her seating while Rossi stuffed bags in the overhang. "Oh! Penelope look, there's a earplug spot for every individual seat! It's so cool!"

"So, did you ralph, are you okay?" Emily leaned into the isle way towards her. JJ sat on the other side of her, leaned around Emily and added… "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh my sweet gumdrops, it's just nerves, I'm fine now. I took some Dramamine, and now I feel loopy, fuzzy sweet sunshiney joy all over." She smiled brightly at both of them, indeed acting quite loopy. Emily and JJ looked at each other and then back at Penelope, who started giggling and staring at the bottle. "You guys should take some, it's great…" She tossed the small tube at them, and Emily caught it. "We don't get motion sickness, we fly all the time."

"I'll take some if it'll help me sleep, a twenty-two hour Red-Eye flight is not my idea of fun." Morgan took it from Emily's hands from his window seat spot.

"hmmmmmmm" Penelope began humming as she put her headphones in, smiling serenely as if she were in the happiest place on earth.

"Wow" Emily shook her head at Penelope's goofy behavior.

"Yea I think I'll try one of those pills too…" JJ held out her hand from her seat next to Derek. JJ's phone vibrated in her lap, and she opened the new text message from Hotch.

_Penelope wasn't sick, I heard them going at it in the bathroom. What do you say we see just how spacious these first class bathrooms are and be a little "sick" too? _

JJ tried to hide her smile as she turned to look at Hotch's completely stoic face behind her. He winked. She turned back around to tap-type a text back.

_Wait until we're in the air, and the lights have gone down. I'm sure I'm flexible enough to be "sick" even in these bathrooms…_

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Oh my GOD! Look at this VIEW!" Penelope entered their giant honeymoon suite as David chuckled and handed their bell boy a tip and thanked him.

"Do you approve?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, dipping to kiss the top of her ear.

"It's so beautiful, David… Ohh… I can't believe I had doubts about getting married here… It's perfect, you chose the absolute most perfect place." She turned around and put her arms around his neck, beaming up at him, and it broke his heart with happiness that his fantasies about her were all coming true.

"I used to daydream about taking you here…" He placed a kiss in the crevice between her chin and neck. "All alone, being in a room for a week and doing all sorts of wonderful naughty things to you…Bending you over this bed…"

Laughing while she ran a hand through his thick soft hair and relishing the kissing and suckling on her neck she added, "There are a lot of wonderfully naughty thing s I'd like to do to you, too."

"Well I slept very well on the plane. It's nearly afternoon here… Why don't we start with that giant Jacuzzi tub? Try to find things to keep us awake so we get used to the jetlag…"

"Mmm that sounds wonderful... The team wants to have dinner together at the Tikki bar attached to the hotel on the beach down there… That gives us plenty of time…"

"Why don't you start unpacking some of this stuff into the dressers while I run the water and order some champagne?" He reluctantly released his grip on her ample bottom and looked into her happy and excited eyes.

"Okay. But only if you promise to undress me after." She smiled up at him, thinking how lucky she was to almost be his wife.

"Deal." He smiled back. God, life was good.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Didn't you get enough on the plane?" JJ laughed as Hotch dropped their bags inside the door way and immediately attacked her with kisses, eagerly putting his hands under her shirt.

"No, never enough, JJ…" He walked her backwards to the bed and gently pushed her down. "Take off your pants…" he ordered gently, as he removed his own shirt.

"Bossy." JJ fake pouted as she did as she was told.

Climbing on top o f her and rubbing his hands up her legs as he kissed her tight belly, he lifted his head in time to see her close her eyes and breathe deeply. All of this preparing for Rossi and Garcia's wedding had made him fall even more in love with her, realizing he too wanted to be married again, and JJ was who he wanted to be his wife. He wanted to propose to her on this trip, hell, he'd do it now, if he thought she wanted it too. He knew she would object at first, telling him the only reason he was thinking of it was because of all the wedding talk.

"JJ, you know I love you…." He pulled himself over her body to kiss her neck.

"I love you too, Aaron… I'm so glad we're here… I miss Jack and Henry already but I think we really needed this. A whole week just to ourselves… I don't know what I'll do with myself without sticky hands to clean and bedtime stories to read." She smiled fondly at the thoughts of the boys, and their already well acclimated routines when she and Henry had "sleepovers" at uncle Aaron & Jack's house.

"I miss them too. But you're right, we both needed this. I miss _you, _actually. We've been so busy with work, and our boys, that I feel sometimes I don't get enough time alone with you."

JJ froze in her playing with his hair and looked at him square in the eyes. "_Our _ boys?"

"Yes, _our _boys. I think of Henry as my own, JJ, I think of him as Jack's brother. I love that little boy."

It was true, JJ had been shocked the first time that Aaron had taken explicit time to play with Henry, and that he never got shunned over Jack. It warmed her heart the way Henry also had a place on Aaron's lap during story time, or movie time, not just next to him. Hotch gave the exact affection and attention to Henry that he did Jack.

"I know you love us…." She whispered, her heart breaking a little, from what she wasn't sure. She needed something, and she didn't know what it was.

"What's wrong JJ? Talk to me… I want you to tell me everything, please don't hide your feelings from me." Hotch pulled a thin blanket over her exposed legs and laid next to her, shivering a little himself and the extremely well air-conditioned room.

"I guess I'm worried that if anything happens between us Henry will get hurt."

"What do you expect to happen?"

"I don't _expect _anything to happen, I'm just saying… like…. If things don't work out…" She couldn't look him in the eyes, it was hard enough to speak her fears aloud.

"JJ, I…. I plan on being a permanent fixture in both of your lives, if you'll permit me." He took the hand she had wrapped around his neck and kissed it. "I want to marry you, JJ."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"What do you think is keeping everyone?" Reid looked down at his watch, as he, Emily, Morgan and Timothy stood waiting to be seated at the dinner bar.

Emily and Derek looked at each other and started to laugh. Timothy nodded in understanding.

"What?" Spencer squeaked.

"They're all makin babies, brother. Let's get us a brew, there is seating at the bar we can take advantage of in the meantime." Timothy pointed to the bar where an attractive young woman was handing beers to patrons.

"I hear that!" Morgan rubbed his hands together as he spotted the local brunette as well.

"Oh my god, you guys. Brews or brunettes, which are we talking about here?" Emily shook her head and laughed. She felt totally alone, and it was getting to her more and more on this trip. Was everyone having sex besides her? Morgan could get anyone he wanted while he was here… Even Timothy could, with his tall stature and dark, tanned skin. God, young people had it so easy with their wonderfully toned bodies. Emily found herself looking longingly at Timothys biceps. "I need to work out more." She said out loud as they walked to the bar, playfully punching Tim's arms. "You're ripped."

Tim blushed at the compliment, "I don't work out, really, I work a foreman's job at the plant back home, lot of heavy lifting. But it aint forever. I'm only four classes away from my Engineering Degree, thanks to Pen. She found me a great student loan and a program I can study online, so's I can keep working in the day." He sat and accepted the beer Morgan had ordered for them. "Thank you miss."

_God and he's polite. If only he weren't so young…_Emily thought glumly.

"You and Penelope seem close." She sipped her own beer.

"Yep. We email all the time, and I talk to her once a week on Saturdays. She hasn't come home in almost seven years since recently. I bet you heard all about that fiasco."

Emily nodded her head. "Unfortunately I did. I really don't understand."

Tim shook his head and looked down at his beer. "I don't either, he's like a loose cannon. One minute he's sittin pretty as you please an the next he's shoutin his head off at nothing. Don't know why my momma puts up with it. Guess she doesn't know any better. Actually, I don't know why even I put up with it…"

Morgan put a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Actually, it's a similar form of Stockholmes Syndrome, a fascinating phenomena in which…"

"Reid, not now, man." Morgan gave him a piercing look.

"Sorry…" Reid took a sip from his own beer. "Oh! They're all here." Spencer raised his glass to get the couples' attention. "Hey guys, Timothy says you guys were all baby making while we waited." Spencer smiled as he got off his chair to the embarrassed faces of JJ and Penelope, and the exasperated ones of Rossi and Hotch.

"Come on guys, I reserved us a table over there." Rossi pointed to a well candle lit large table. "Tonight, we're celebrating the best wedding party a man could ask for. Drink up, ladies and gents, tonight is on me!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~


	7. Chapter 7

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

After a week of frolicking on the beaches, sleeping in, getting facials and massages at the resort's spa, drinking and otherwise being merry, the team was all nerves and excitement on Saturday morning, the Wedding day.

"Oh, give me one of those, please, ...My stomach is in knots…" Penelope was fidgeting in her seat as the hair stylist painstakingly curled her whole head of hair, piece by piece. "Make it strong!" She added, watching JJ pour a healthy mimosa for her as Emily squirmed into her dress.

As JJ handed off the drink she anxiously looked around, "The photographer should be here already!" She wrung her hands and sighed. "God, when Hotch and I get married I am NOT doing an overseas wedding…" She took a long swig from her glass, not realizing that Emily and Penelope's mouths had just dropped open and were staring at her.

"When you and Hotch WHAT?" Emily gaped, Penelope started clapping and squealing.

"Did he finally propose Jayje?!"

"Oh… crap…." JJ's face took on one of shock as she realized her mistake. "ha… uh.. yea.. he proposed the first night we were here… we didn't want to say anything… to take away from your day…. I'm sorry Pen, this is your time…"

"NONSENSE, silly goose! You should have told us right away! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Penelope reached for an awkward hug from her sitting spot, imprisoned by the hot iron. JJ leaned down and embraced her, all smiles that she could finally share her big news with her girlfriends.

"Congratulations!" Emily joined in the hug as well, feeling both happy for her friend and morose at her still single status.

"Oh, thank you, guys… I would show you the ring but I left it in the room… Oh I SO wanted to tell you guys. I wasn't sure at first, like I thought.. well I thought he only wanted to get married because he was excited about all _this _wedding talk…" She waived her arms at all of the flowers and other wedding paraphernalia cluttering the boudoir. "But he told me he'd been wanting this for a long time, and I so want a stable family environment for Henry and … God I just love Jack, and I love Aaron, and it's just … perfect timing." She gushed as her secret of an entire week came spilling out.

"You deserve it, gumdrop. I'm very happy for you. And…. I think Jack and Henry need a little sister." Penelope sipped her mimosa and sat facing the mirror, staring at her friend seriously through the reflection.

"Oh yes, yes they do!" Emily nodded and grinned, the thought of a little JJ/Aaron mix running around made her happy. "AND, now that everyone else is happily getting married, can we focus on finding Emily's prince charming, next?" She half-joked, trying to sound light hearted but feeling anything but.

"Oh, Em, he's out there. We'll just have to find him with my unchallenged tech prowess and Reid's perimeter setting genius!"

As they laughed they heard a knock at the door and JJ jumped "The photographer! Finally!" She opened the door to find the young professional carrying two cameras and a tri-pod.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies, the gentlemen kept me longer than I expected with their antics – that Morgan fellow is quite a handful." She rolled her eyes. "Don't mind me, I'm going to set up, just go about getting ready and I'll be taking pictures the whole time."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hey Dave, can I talk to you a minute?" Hotch stood off from the group of men, Morgan and Tim wrestling Reid and trying to make him take a shot of Tequila with them.

David shaded his eyes from the bright tropical sun as he crossed the perfectly manicured lawn of the resort's "Wedding Garden" to stand next to his friend.

"What's up, Aaron?"

"I asked JJ to marry me." Hotch looked down as his feet with a sheepish grin, while Rossi clapped him on the back with a hearty laugh. "She said yes… I bought her the ring in the city the next day… we're thinking maybe in the fall…"

"Aaron, that's great. I'm very happy for you both. The boys will be happy, too."

"I hope so, I'm a little worried about Jack… I don't ever want him to think I'm replacing Haley, or that I've forgotten about her. Sometimes he asks me if I still love her…" Hotch looked up at Rossi, voicing his concerns for his little boy.

"So you just have to make sure he knows you'll always love her, because she gave you the greatest gift you've ever gotten. He loves JJ, too. I think this is going to be a good transition for all of you. And Henry…. Don't even get me started. LaMontagne really left her high and dry.. that little boys deserves a father, Hotch. There's no one better to fill those shoes than you, Aaron." Rossi dug his palms into his friends shoulder. "You'll do fine. Congratulations."

Aaron looked away for a moment to hide a stray tear that had fallen. He would never be able to adequately tell his best friend what his support and encouragement meant to him, in a time in his life where things seemed so unsure.

"Well. Let's get you married, then." Aaron also clasped David's shoulder. "Hey you three, stop monkeying around, we got a wedding to be in!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hey Emily! Wait up!" Timothy sped over to the traveling Bridal Party as they entered the rose garden for outdoor pictures.

"Hey, Tim, what's up?" Emily motioned JJ and Penelope to keep walking. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I uh… I got something to ask ya. I was wondering, well I was kinda hoping seein's how you're my sisters friend and all you'd like to, maybe.. be my date for the wedding?" Timothy looked down at his hands, and remembered he had a box in his hand for her. "Oh this is for you." He awkwardly shoved it into her hands which were already full of her and Penelope's bouquets. Juggling the two blossoms and opening the small box, Emily's mouth fell open in shock.

"This is gorgeous… where on earth did you get it?" A small, crystal blue-bird pendant on a delicate gold chain fell into her hand.

"I went with Hotch to find JJ a ring. I saw this and it made me think of you. I thought since all the other girls got a new piece of jewelry you should have one too. I guess I thought of the bird 'cause you seem like a free spirit to me. Or something… maybe it's stupid, I don't know about girl stuff." Tim looked down at the grass and shuffled his feet.

"Timmy, it's beautiful. I love it. Will you help me put it on?" Emily handed the trinket to him and turned around.

Fingers trembling slightly, Timothy set the necklace on her from behind and secured the clasp.

Turning around with a blushing smile, Emily leaned on her tip toes to place a kiss on Timothy's cheek. "I'd love to be your date. Save me a seat, kay?"

Timothy simply grinned ear to ear as he watched Emily walk into the Rose Garden for pictures, thinking this was going to be a very happy day indeed.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Alright girls, everybody scoot in a little, nod your heads to the left and hold your bouquets out just a little… that's good, hold that…" Judith, the photographer, was dancing around the Bridal Party getting shots from all angles when she saw Penelope's mouth drop open through the lense.

"No, no, Penelope, I need you to smile, you look like a codfish…" Judith stood up from her squatting position and took her face out from behind the camera.

"Momma?"

JJ and Emily now looked in the direction Penelope seemed fixated.

"Hi princess." Mariciela Garcia tread carefully across the grass, holding her skirt just high enough not to get the morning dew on the hem. "You forgot something, I couldn't let you get married without it…"

Standing in front of a now quietly sobbing Penelope, Mariciela removed a small Emerald ring from her right hand and placed it on Penelope's right hand ring finger.

"It's your something borrowed, mija." Also openly crying , Mariciela kissed her daughters cheek and hugged her.

"Okay, it's okay… Penelope… stop crying…" JJ soothed her friend.

"Your makeup, Pen!" Emily squeaked.

"Oh, gosh darnit." Penelope used the napkin Judith procured from her pocket to dab her eyes.

"I'm so happy you are here, momma." Penelope was feeling like an emotional wreck. How much more crying could she do today?

"You look beautiful, princess. Absolutely beautiful." Mariciela fingered the thin lace veil.

"Alright then, new pictures with mom in them!" Judith called happily, swatting at her own tears.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Jennycrum, p95000, dustytiger,Goddess McG, JDfanatic -**

**Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and joining the story fun! =) Ceremony Chapter coming next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so overjoyed that this story has gotten the attention and responses that it has. I'm so glad you are all eagerly reading and asking for more. To all the Pen/Dave shippers, I'm writing just for you!**

**Sidenote, about yours truly: I got married last year, and all of this emotional drama with Penelope's parents is pulled from my own **_**exact **_**experience with my parents and wedding. Messed up, but all true. Thought it might be interesting to put it into a fiction to see what the reaction from the readers were, and I've been pleasantly surprised!**

**Again, thank you dearly for all of your support.**

**~CriminallyCecy**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Dave stood anxiously under the small, open canopy at the altar, scanning the faces of all his loved family and friends who were gathered yet a fourth time to watch an important and monumental moment in his life. This time was different, his own mother had said so.

_I've never seen you this… selfless, before, Davy. She really is the one, isn't she?_

Fighting tears as he made eye contact with his elderly mother, he returned her nod of acknowledgement.

Yellow sashes lined the white chairs on the inside of the isle-way on the beautifully green lawn at the edge of the garden, and behind David was the wide open ocean, brilliantly rising and falling as if in tune to the violin quartet. Daffodil vases stood tall and brightly at the entrance of the altar. And then he saw Hotch and JJ begin to walk down the isle, followed by Emily and Timothy. David's heart seemed to swell in his chest as Hotch and JJ beamed at him. When both couples were standing on either side of their respective places at the altar, the violin's changed their tune, and Penelope came out in full view from behind a tall hibiscus bush, with Derek and Spencer on either side of her.

"Oh God…" Dave breathed as he saw her, the tears no longer dammed up but freely and quietly flowing down his face while he watched his Bride coming down the isle, all smiles, in a dress so breathtaking and unique it made him chuckle to himself. All of the intricate beading glistened in the sunlight and all of the feathers of the skirt and the veil on her head played in the light wind.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The minister started.

Dave had a moment of pure shock when from behind Penelope, carrying the train, Mariciela came forward. "Her family and I do."

Dave caught her eye, and mouthed "Thank you", to which through tears, she blew him a kiss.

Spencer lifted the veil from Penelope's face and both he and Derek kissed either side of her cheeks, and helped her step up to the altar.

The words from the minister might as well have been jibberish in another language, Penelope and David were locked in each other's eyes as if no one else in the world existed. Dave's tears came slow and steady, and Penelope just beamed deliriously until several times giggles overtook her.

"And now, the couple has elected to write their own vows. Penelope?"

Penelope handed her bouquet to JJ, and pulled a small piece of paper from within it. She nervously looked up at Dave before she started, her vows were not traditional and since she'd never been married before she felt woefully unprepared, but it was from her heart, and she had no idea how else to speak, if not from her heart.

_"David, because I love you, I promise to treat you the way you want to be treated, and give you the respect you deserve. I promise to maintain your trust with my words and actions. I promise to always be your partner in crime and adventure, your lover, your sounding board, your co-pilot, your copyeditor, and your friend. I will tell you when you are wrong and help you to find a righter way. I will respect your wishes. I will try to pack light. I will pay attention and give you time. I will listen, both to what you say, and to what you don't say. I promise to always share what's in my heart, even if I am afraid. I will strive to be my best self for you. For all of time."_

_Both of them in tears, and now JJ and Emily as well, it was an amusing moment for the crowd when Dave pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket instead of his vows. _

_"Oops, that's not it…" _

"_I love you, Penelope Garcia. I love you more than I thought was in me. My vows to you, are to be a better man than I have ever been, every day. I promise to be gentle with your heart, with your emotions, with your feelings. I vow to listen to you, and to hear you, when you tell me about your dreams, hopes and desires. I vow to move earth to make those dreams come true, there is nothing I would not do for you, nothing I will not give you. I promise to be your friend, your partner, your lover, your encourager, and your biggest fan. You are my Wonder Woman, my Little Mermaid, my Goddess. I vow to make you excited about every day we have together, every moment we have together, and to be focused on the good times, but mostly… our future."_

Mrs. Rossi handed JJ a handkerchief to give to the now sobbing Penelope.

When the minister finally announced "You may now kiss your bride." They all but fell into each other's arms, as if starved for the other's affection, and kissed with a passion that might've lit the whole place on fire if after several moments Hotch hadn't cleared his throat loudly, and the audience start laughing and clapping.

Penelope turned her head into Dave's shoulder and laughed in embarrassment. "I love you, kitten." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I love you too, husband." Dave squeezed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Walking down the isle now as a married couple, to many cheers, much clapping and lots of hoots and hollers, they exited the tropical garden to make their way into the waiting reception dining area for the planned cocktail hour.

"Do we have to do this?" Rossi pulled his new bride into a deserted hallway, and buried his face in her neck, kissing greedily. "Let's go back to our room… I have plans for this beautiful dress.." With one hand on the back of her head and the other running erotically down the front of her bodice, he felt his own desire rising uncontrolled.

Laughing and enjoying the affection, Penelope took his face in the hand not holding her flowers and forced him to look at her. "Yes, we have to do this. It's part of the deal, mister. You said I could have any wedding I wanted, and this is part of it. Besides, my mother came, let's introduce her to yours."

Sighing, he gave in. "I can't say no to you…"

"As it should be, my love. Come…"

Leading him into the reception hall to the waiting crowd, Penelope squealed with delight when the DJ announced over the P.A. "Introducing, Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi!" and the wedding guests hollered and clapped loudly.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

After many hours of dining, dancing, (Rossi had insisted their first dance song be "Unchained Melody, by the Righteous Brothers) being congratulated and celebrating their new union, the couple said their goodbyes to the team and family members, as they were hopping a charter in the morning to the neighboring Island of Cozumel for the remainder of their honeymoon.

_Finally. _Dave thought anxiously when they back in their room.

"Come here baby…" David lifted the crystal headpiece with the attached veil from Penelope's curls and set it on a chair. "God you looked amazing today… you always look amazing, but especially so today."

Penelope wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled. "I felt like I was floating on air, all day. I'm so happy."

"Good. I intend to keep you that way." Claiming his wife's lips and holding her tightly in his arms, he couldn't help but be a little sorry the day was now ending, after all of the excitement and planning.

"Oh god…" Penelope pushed away from him and held her mouth.

"What? What it is?" Dave held her shoulders and looked concernedly into her eyes.

Gathering her dress and sprinting to the bathroom, Penelope slammed the door shut and the next sounds Dave heard was wretching.

"Penny… are you okay?" He tried the door handle, it was locked. "Pen, let me in! Don't make me break this door down.."

"Knock that off…" more wretching. "Too much to drink probably…" Penelope heaved over the toilet bowl, becoming angry that her weak stomach was ruining her wedding night.

'_Cause this is how I wanted to remember this night, vomiting over the toilet! _She thought angrily.

"Oh…." Dave heard the violent sickness taking over her and understanding dawned on him as he backed away from the bathroom door slowly, one hand to his forehead. "Oh…"

Sitting heavily on the bed, listening with hopeless agony, Dave realized he hadn't told Penelope about the lack of condom a week and a half ago.

"Oh God…" _She's going to kill me._

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**LydiaSnape394, pcpj, Ganduean-Vampiress, Jennycrum, p95000, dustytiger,Goddess McG, JDfanatic, LadyAliera, sam121464, xxHawkeye, EmEliza, Sakelly, AND ANYONE ELSE I FORGOT! **

**Thank you for all the alerts! Writing for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Half an hour later, as Rossi helped Penelope unzip her Wedding Gown, anxiety and fear were settling over him with growing speed.

"Pen, lay down, I'll get you some water." He held the monstrosity of material down so she could step out of it. Swaying to keep her balance, with one hand on his shoulders Penelope smiled at him. "Stop being a worry wort, I ate something bad and drank too many glasses of champagne, that's all. I'm fine now."

"Pen, lay down, you aren't fine." Tossing the dress aside, he poured a glass of water and took it to her where she sat, confused, on the Resort's plush king-sized bed. "I'm going downstairs to the gift shop for some medicine… Just take it easy for a minute, okay?" Placing a kiss on her forehead, he gently pushed her down on the pillows and left the room, leaving her to ponder his bizarre behavior.

_Medicine? I don't need medicine… I need to consummate my marriage! _She groaned to herself and began pulling off her stockings, something she had hoped Dave would help her with. _What a horrible start to my wedding night. _As she stood to complete her undressing an overwhelming feeling of vertigo overtook her body and she slammed back down on the bed, holding her head from the powerful dizziness. "What is _happening?!" _Feeling as though her beautiful day was turning to a nightmare, she started to cry, wanting nothing more than to just be in her husband's arms and he was downstairs buying medicine… Wonderful.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Do you have something for nausea?" Dave looked around the gift shop to scan for any patrons, there was no one else in the store. In fact, he had barely made it before they closed, after all, it was almost 1a.m. "And a pregnancy test, please." The young woman behind the counter cocked an eyebrow, but turned around to grab the requested items from a locked glass cupboard.

"That'll be $14.78." She said apathetically, threw a mouth full of gum.

"Thanks." Rossi grabbed the items without waiting for a bag and dashed for the elevator, impatiently punching the "up" arrow.

"Dave? What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs with Penelope?" Emily and Timothy walked up rather wobbly, a clear indicator of many drinks had.

"Going there now." As he tried to hide the items he realized he'd left his suit jacket upstairs. Damn.

"That was the best weddin' I've ever been to, brother. Can I call you that, now?" Tim grinned widely, equally leaning on Emily for support as she giggled.

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves…" As the elevator doors opened he prayed they wouldn't want to take the same ride up. "Make sure you two take a Tylenol and drink plenty of water tonight, looks like you enjoyed yourselves quite a bit."

"Oh! Hold that! Please! I'm going up. What floor is your room on, Timmy?" Emily slightly stumbled in after Rossi, who reluctantly held the door.

"Fourth!" Tim replied eagerly, walking in awkwardly.

"I'm on the sixth, same as you and Pen." Emily smiled all too brightly at Dave, who was still trying to conceal the contraband.

"Great." Dave punched both numbers and looked straight ahead, thankful Emily wasn't as top-profiling performance tonight, or he'd have been screwed. So far so good.

"Emily, it's early yet. Want to watch a movie or change an go down to the beach?" Timmy's drunkenness was making him quite bold.

_Oh god, is he… flirting… with Emily? _Dave looked at Timothy with disbelieving and then back at the grinning and totally not herself Emily and rolled his eyes. _I had no part in this, I had no part in this…_

"That sounds fun. Let me get changed!" Emily leaned back against the wall as the elevator reached the fourth floor and Timothy stepped out. "Call my room when you're headed down!" He said with a wave, a slight stumble backward, and then the doors closed again.

Rossi grinned, knowing he was watching her but didn't make eye contact.

"I don't know what you think is so funny. You're spending your wedding night with a sick and possible pregnant woman, at least I might get lucky." Emily laughed at the sobered face of Rossi as she stepped out on their floor. "I'm not that drunk, Rossi."

"Don't you dare say a word, I mean it." Dave gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Please, Emily, it may be nothing."

Emily continued to giggle as she rummaged her bag for her room key. "Sure it's nothing. She felt sick on the plane, she couldn't stomach the smell of coffee this entire trip and she looked at her own wedding cake like it could be her last meal. Double congratulations, daddy." Emily waived her bag in the air and walked crookedly down the hall to find her room, leaving David internally groaning at her yet again, impeccable profiling skills. _Damnit, she's right. _The warning signs were there, he just hadn't put two and two together. _Some profiler I am. _But they'd been having too much fun to realize the changes.

Opening the door to their master suite, David cringed at the sight of Penelope, scrunched up on the bed, holding her stomach with one hand and her head with the other.

"Baby… how are you feeling?"

"Like hell… did they have any medicine?"

"Yea, here, this should help with the nausea." Dave handed her the glass of water he poured earlier and a small pink pill. "Baby, there's something I need to tell you that I think has to do with all this…"

"What do you mean?" Penelope sat up and drank down the pill.

"I tried to tell you before we left, but you were on the phone… I … we didn't… I didn't use a condom, that afternoon we left… in the bathroom…" Face contorted in apology, guilt and concern, Dave looked into her eyes, fearing the worst.

"Wha…what?" A wave of shock seemed to settle on Penelope… or was that a new wave of nausea? "Move.." Shoving Dave out of her way from his kneeling position she dashed into the bathroom again and slammed the door, vomiting violently again moments later.

"Fuck." Dave had never felt so bad in his life… this was his fault. She was sick because of his impatience… and … if there was a baby… it would be his fault if anything were wrong with it too, she'd been drinking this whole vacation because she didn't know… _Oh God, have mercy. _Sitting beside the bed, David buried his face in his hands and prayed like he'd never prayed before. _Please, if there is a child…. Please let everything be okay… please let Penelope and our baby be okay… _ Pleading seemed like the only thing left to do at this point. He'd really fucked this up… This wasn't supposed to be a scary accident, this was supposed to be something two people who loved each other very much _planned, _planned every detail, everything just right… and if Penelope miscarried, that would be his fault too. She would be devastated…

Emerging from the bathroom after a rigorous tooth brushing, Penelope leaned on the door frame and looked at her husband, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Dave…"

"Baby, come here, come lay down.." Immediately standing when he saw her, he took her hands and led her to the bed, gently setting her down and sitting beside her. "Please say something, kitten. I'm so sorry…"

"I should take a test."

"I bought one…" jumping up from the bed he recovered the test from the table at the door. "I figured…" Awkwardly handing it to her and watching her face carefully for a reaction he again sat next to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Penelope looked up at him, her face full of emotion.

"I was impatient, I did this… you're sick because of me… I… won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, or our child if…" He couldn't finish the horror of his thoughts out loud, burying his face in the curls he was running his fingers through, he kissed her head. "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

Looking down at the test in her hands, Penelope quietly asked, "Do you think a baby is bad?"

Pulling her lips to his, he shook his head. "With you? Absolutely not. I just… we never talked about it. I don't know how you feel about it… I didn't mean to spring this on us, I should have been more careful."

"I love children." Through her tears, Penelope smiled at her husband, a new spark of hope grew in her. Suddenly she wanted very much to be pregnant, with David's baby… a baby with dark hair and impossibly dark eyes… "It might be too soon to tell. That wasn't much more than a week ago…"

"Just take it. We'll see a doctor when we get to Cozumel to make sure, okay?" Dave kissed her again and Penelope stood and walked back into the bathroom, a smile on her face as she thought of the possibilities in her new life with her new husband.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad Wedding night after all.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Special thanks to our new followers! Pmp1208, TeamEveryoneButEdward, pj16238, & Brown Eyed Angel Girl! **


	10. Chapter 10

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Pacing the hotel room as he waited for Penelope to emerge from the bathroom with the results of the pregnancy test, David started to think of how their life would change if there were two pink lines. _How does is it come to this? How is everything reduced to two pink lines? _Anxiety, happiness, and mostly fear were his primary emotions, as his thoughts raced. "Pen?"

"Not yet!" She answered impatiently for the tenth time.

Continuing his pacing, he glanced at the clock. Nearly 2a.m.

What would he say to her if it were positive? What would she say? Should they continue on the Cozumel? Was it safe? They would definitely need a doctor's opinion. Or two doctor's. He would call his insurance agent first thing in the morning. And his lawyers, changes needed to be made to his investments and will, anyways, with Penelope now in his life. Strauss. He would have to tell Strauss that Penelope would need an extended leave of absence, indefinitely, and he would go back into semi-retirement if not full retirement. _No daycare center is raising my child. _He thought resolutely. A college fund and trust would need to be immediately instated and possibly a…

"Dave."

Turning around abruptly he rushed to Penelope, who had tears in her eyes and put his hands on her arms. "I..I'm pregnant." She giggled the last part, partly from shock but mostly from the incredibly serious look on his face - you'd think he was about to interrogate a serial killer.

"Oh my god… Pen…" wrapping her up in a hug, he relished in her laughter and the arms around his neck… it was a sign that everything was right with her, at least. Whether or not the baby was okay was another story altogether. "Baby… I love you… God I love you so much…" taking her face in his hands, Dave kissed her lips, for what seemed to be many long minutes, unwilling to let her go.

"I didn't know it was possible for a woman to be this happy all in one day." Penelope smiled through her tears up at her husband, shock and joy washing over her again and again, as the realization that there was life inside of her as a result of their love brought new understanding to her every other minute.

"I'm happy too. I want this. I do. I want a family with you." Leading her to the bed and laying her down under the comforter he loosened and removed his bow tie. He had never in a million years, at the age of 54, thought he'd be a father, shock and fear and happiness continuously rolled through him. "Just get some rest, okay? We're going to see a doctor tomorrow, to see if everything is okay, and to find out if Cozumel is safe by boat, or if we should just go home. I'm not doing anything further to jeopardize this pregnancy. I'll call my insurance agent and lawyers tomorrow, everything should be…"

"Dave!" Penelope sat up and pouted . "Take your clothes off and get in this bed, right now. It's still my wedding night!" She slammed a hand down on the mattress beside her. "Now!"

"Penelope, we can't! You're in a fragile state of the pregnancy, we can't do anything…" seeing her mouth drop, he knew he was in for a battle on this one. "Honey, think of the baby…"

"Dave, there is nothing wrong with sex, it doesn't hurt the pregnancy… Please don't deny me this, I will _never _forgive you." Deciding that pulling out the big guns was her only way to win, Penelope donned a serious glare to match her threat.

Sighing, Dave returned to the bed pushed her shoulders down to the laying position and hovered over her. "Please don't make this difficult. I'm…" He sighed and looked towards the window without really noticing it. "I'm afraid. I've been afraid all night, and I don't want to have one more thing to be afraid of."

Reaching up and taking his face in her hands to make him look at her, Penelope leaned up to kiss him. "Pregnant women have sex all the time, dearest." Her tone was slightly exasperated and patronizing, until she realized how scared he really was, hearing his sigh. It was unsettling, to see such a pragmatic and masculine man so fearful.

"I promise you, it won't hurt either of us…. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our baby either." Placing a hand in the waist band of his pants, she pulled him down to her, smiling in their kiss triumphantly when she heard his groan as she brushed against his quickly hardening cock.

"No… fair…" he mumbled, desire overtaking him as he found her neck and spilled kisses over her.

"All is fair in love and war, my sweet." Using her fingers to unbutton his shirt, he quickly became impatient and ripped it off himself. Legs splayed and kneeling above her, he realized just how badly he'd lost this argument when she unzipped his pants and reached in to rub his manhood, making it especially torturous when she rubbed the tip between her fingers.

"You're trying to kill me…" Dave scrunched his eyes close and dropped his forehead to her cleavage, rising and falling with her quickening breath. "What is this…" Noticing for the first time in the night the intricately beaded and laced corset she was wearing.

"It was _meant _to get you excited when I took my dress off. I was wondering when you'd notice…" Penelope rolled her eyes as she saw his, roaming down the thing in a semi state of shock.

"I'm…" Dave swallowed, all thoughts of the pregnancy now nearly forgotten. "Excited." Putting his hands under her back to find the ribbon laces, Dave hungrily kissed her exposed chest, fumbling with his fingers to untie her corset and sucking her skin, stopping periodically to nip gently. Penelope's moans were driving him wild, and he couldn't concentrate, since when had a corset stopped the great David Rossi from what he wanted the most?

"Damnit woman, I can't… I can't concentrate when you're making sounds like that, kitten…" Covering her mouth with his to silence her, his ego felt slightly deflated when he heard her laughter and felt her shaking with it underneath him. "Don't laugh at me, Cara, I can't have our daughter thinking I'm anything less than perfect."

Penelope pushed his shoulders, and the movement forced him to stop all greedy kissing. "You mean our son."

"Penny, I have an intuition about these sorts of things. Don't make me tell you _I told you so _in nine months." Dipping his head back to her chest, smiling at the haughty look her on her face he regained his concentration, finally loosened the laces and gently peeled away the material keeping his beautiful wife hidden from him away from the porcelain skin he lusted for.

"It's a boy, David Rossi. And after three marriages you have learned nothing. Wife, is always right." Penelope playfully slapped his bare back as he sat up and admired her now naked breasts and belly.

"It's a girl, _Mrs. Rossi, _and Wife is _usually _right, except where it concerns my having a daughter." His voice was a non-threatening whisper, his eyes were locked on her ample breasts, one hand running down her body to slip into her light blue satin panties, the other gently taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulling just enough to make her back arch. God, she was definitely trying to torture him with those moans.

"Pen, if you don't quiet down I can't be held responsible for what I do next…" His kryptonite, his ultimate weakness, the sound of her need for him, deafening his senses and making him wild with desire.

"Why are you still dressed?" Penelope sat up to meet his chest with hers, cupping his large and swollen manhood with the hand not holding the back of his neck. "Come, on, mister intuition, get off the bed." Penelope smiled devilishly at his confused look, her lipstick now hilariously smeared on his neck.

"Get off…?"

"Do it." Penelope squeezed his balls and then released him totally of their contact, sitting back on her hands, breasts posed and perked in front of her.

Dave cocked his head in question, but did as he was told.

"Now… take off your pants." Pen grinned, assuming a tone of voice that didn't allow for question, enjoying his shock at her prowess.

Pulling down the expensive tailored pants, Dave kept his eyes on his wife, sure that whatever she had planned was going to knock him off his game. Already, he felt his hands tremble slightly at the authority her voice. Looking at her, knowing she held his child inside of her, seeing her grinning, seeing her nearly naked, it was sending him over the edge. _Top erotic moment of my life. _He inwardly groaned. His reputation wasn't going to help him here, and he knew it.

"And your underwear…. And then stand there for a second so I can admire all that is now…" Penelope looked up at the ceiling and back at Dave, as he removed his briefs. "All… Mine." She giggled at the nervous expression he wore. _I guess even Profilers can be surprised once in a while… _She thought triumphantly.

"Now what?" Dave's voice shook slightly.

"Come over here and take off my panties." Without helping to move the comforter from her body or moving an inch, Penelope grinned even wider when Dave removed the blanket separating them and moved her legs over the edge of the bed.

Sliding his hands up her impossibly soft skin, Dave focused his eyes on his hands, at the task at hand… Finally reaching the lace thong, he hooked his fingers onto either side of the panties and slowly pulled them down towards her feet, which she wiggled happily.

"I want you…" Penelope's voice was nearly a whisper.

"I want you too, baby. For the rest of my life…" He bent to kiss her lips, exploring her mouth with his, while running his hands up her legs, and stopping only to squeeze the perfect ass underneath him.

Impatient lust overtook Penelope as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Climbing on top of the bed, and on top of her, Dave moved her gently to the center of the bed, never breaking their deepening kiss.

"Please… Dave…" She begged breathlessly, feeling her wet desire soaking her legs while he moved his lips down her body and sucked on her skin.

Dave closed his eyes tight when he heard her need, her words alone made his cock seem to stiffen even more. Putting a finger on her clit, he slowly started to rub it, loving the way it hardened at the same time she groaned. "So wet for me, kitten."

"Y-yes… yes… oh god yes…" She was in sensory overload. It had to be the hormones, she was so close to coming in seconds. "Dave… oh… don't stop.. almost… almost"

"Come for me baby… come on my hand…" Dave took a peaked nipple between his teeth and gently pulled, quickening the friction between his thumb and her clit. That was all it took, he smiled a little surprised as she cried out, every muscle in her legs tensing for a moment and then quivering underneath him.

Penelope's whole body felt electric, an almost palpable buzz radiating inches on her body, her mouth seemingly frozen as she moaned. Just as she started to catch her breath, more pleasure shocked her entrance as Dave gently pushed into her, even as wet as she was his length and width widened her tight walls significantly. "Oh…. Oh… Dave, I'm .. I'm about to come again…"

Dave looked at her flushed face and smiled, something about the pregnancy was making her normally beautiful face even brighter, and obviously making her more sensitive than he'd ever experienced her.

"God, you're tight, baby… ahh… Penny…" Her walls around him were still pulsing with the last orgasm around his cock and it was excruciating bliss, trying to concentrate on not exploding inside of her right away.

Within minutes, Penelope was indeed coming again, the orgasm so intense she turned her face into the bed in an attempt to muffle her scream.

"Sweetheart… I can't last… I can't…" pushing inside of her faster and harder, his painful hard-on screaming for release, David was almost blind with need.

"Oh Christ, Dave… Oh god…" a third orgasm had Penelope sobbing incoherently as she tried to focus on his dark chest above her, the muscles firm and desirable. Twisting her fingers into his hair, the other hand scratching her nails down his back, she couldn't take anymore, the sensitivity driving her mad. "I can't come again.. too much…"

Being the gentleman that he was, he'd held out as long as possible. "So good, baby… so fucking good…" Now seeking his own release, Dave concentrated on the wonderful feeling of her pulsing muscles around his cock and within seconds spilled himself inside of her, coming so forcefully he felt as though he was spinning.

"I think that was the best wedding night sex anyone ever had." Penelope laughed, after finally catching her breath, running her fingers through her husband's soft hair as he lay with his head on her chest, panting.

"I just hope our daughter didn't hear any of that." Dave smiled as a sound slap on his back echoed through the room.

"SON!" She corrected.

Somehow, regardless, she knew she would love either son or daughter, whichever was growing inside of her, simply because it was a part of David, her husband. The thought brought a tear to her eye. Her HUSAND! _Her _baby… her child. _Their _child.

She knew she could never top the happiness and fulfillment that she felt in this moment. All was peaceful and serene with her world.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Fin.**

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed and alerted this story, as well as the Prequel, "Secrets and Smoldering". There WILL be another story after this one where we meet the little Dave/Pen baby! Please stay tuned. =)**

**A special thanks to my recent followers!**

**Bethelphilly12, kaite2010, KitKat71483, Rai, & hxchick. **

**Xoxo!**


End file.
